


Mycroft's Wedding Ring

by Yendyke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yendyke/pseuds/Yendyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another late night at work, Greg is sick of seeing Mycroft's wedding ring sitting on the mantle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Wedding Ring

When are you coming home? - GLH

When the French finance minister find a hotel room he doesn’t hate… -MLH

Oh christ. Well, I kind of miss you, and I’m slightly pissed off with you at the same time. - GLH

I’m sorry. -MLH

Why did you leave your wedding ring on the mantle piece, Myc? - GLH

[No response]

For fuck sake. Sleep on the sofa tonight, if you even plan on coming home. - GLH

Of course I’m coming home. -MLH

Are you going to answer my question? - GLH

You won’t like the answer. -MLH

Try me. - GLH

The French finance minister is notoriously conservative. -MLH

You think think that most of the Scotland yard are completely accepting of their DI batting for the other team? I still wear mine. Do you care about your job more than me? - GLH

You know that means the world to me, but I can’t have this conversation now, Gregory. -MLH

You don’t understand how much this upsets me, Myc. If you don’t talk to me when you get home you will get a slap. - GLH

Of course I’ll talk to you when I get home. -MLH

It was 11.30pm before Mycroft crossed the threshold of their shared flat. He walked into the living room to see Greg just waking up. “Oh, hi. I was going to wait up for you, but I fell asleep at.. Christ I fell asleep at 5..” Greg blushed slightly.  
Mycroft nodded and moved to the mantle piece, slipping his wedding ring back on, as if it wasn’t far too late for it to make a difference now. “I’m sorry…” he said, his voice low. He knew he’d hurt Greg - and he hated that - but his job was important and he couldn’t risk ruining Britain’s financial relationship with France to stand up for gay rights.

"I know you can’t wear your wedding ring all the time, it’s just.. I don’t know, it just hurts.." He paused, took a deep breath to compose himself and continued. "Oh god, come and sit next to me before I hit you."  
Mycroft cross to the couch, sitting down and leaning into Greg’s side. “You know I love you,” he said quietly. “And I promised you that I would never lie about our relationship, so I don’t. But if I can avoid questions…”

Greg held Mycroft’s hand, which was resting gently on his thigh and squeezed. “I know, I know. I’m just being pathetic. You’re barely home anymore, Myc. I need you sometimes, I just need you here. I need to know that you’re here. Seeing your ring on the mantle piece makes me feel so alone..” His voice faded quickly.  
Mycroft turned his head to press a kiss to Greg’s shoulder. “You’re never pathetic,” he said, lacing his finger’s through Greg’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think how it would feel for you to see that. I’d hate to see yours lying there… I’d think you’d left me.”  
"I’d never leave you, that’d kill me. I love you too much." Greg pulled Mycroft closer and placed his hands round his waist.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s strong shoulder’s, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. “And I will never leave you,” he promised. “I hate not wearing it. I hate pretending I’m alone again.”  
They sat there like that for a while, just taking in each other’s company for what had felt like too long apart. Greg moved his head so he was facing Mycroft, "Just kiss me already, you daft sod."

Mycroft grinned, still amazed at Greg’s ability to forgive him every single time. Carefully he pulled back and slotted his lips between Greg’s, kissing him gently. It had been so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece, I might extend this but for now it's just a one shot. Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
